The Hunter
by Perzeus99
Summary: A story about Orion and his struggle to help fight Kronos and his armies. Will involve Artemis in and out of the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

A setting sun drifted down in the late summer sky. An ocean crashed against the shoreline where on the sand a man and woman stood talking. The man was tall with wavy blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. The woman had brown hair, with a silver bow across her back in a quiver along with matching silver arrows.

They seemed to be arguing.

"No, sister, this is not right! You swore to our father!" He spoke through tightly clenched, gleaming white, teeth. His sister's face flushed with anger.

"This is my decision, not yours! We may be twins, but this is not your matter to interfere with!" The blonde haired man shook his head in anger and disbelief. "I am just looking out for your best interest." He looked out over the ocean, then smiled as if something extremely pleasing waited out in the waves.

"But enough of this. How about a contest of archery?"

The woman visibly relaxed, and then a smirk fleeted across her sharp angular features. "Are you sure? I always was better than you."

The man snorted. "As if! But how about first to hit that black piece of flotsam out there?"

The woman smirked again. "Too easy." She raised her silver bow and shot an arrow that arched high and stroke true into the black object. Not soon after the waves became stained with red. "What?" The woman squinted at the horizon in horizon. Then a man's body drifted in on the waves, a tall man with black hair and a muscalur body. An arrow was sticking out of the top of his head. A silver arrow.

"NO!" She rushed over to the body and grabbed the man's face frantically. "What have you DONE Apollo!"

The man backed away, his eyes hard but sorrowful. "It's for the best, Artemis." He disappeared. For hours Artemis didn't move and the sun was consumed under the waves. Still she stayed still holding the man's face,stroking it and weeping softly. The moon appeared in the night sky and the goddess of the Hunt raised her head with tears still glistening on her cheeks.

"Rest now, dear Orion." She lifted his body up to the heavens and it transformed into gleaming pinpoints of light. They spiraled up and arranged into the shape of a man charging across the sky with a club. A tear gleamed as it fell off the goddess's cheek. "Rest now. We will meet again."


	2. Ideas Please!

Ok... I'm considering continuing this into sorta of a series, but first would like suggestions from, well, anyone who cares. So just feed me in ideas.

Basic ideas:1)Orion is brought back by Artemis... to help stop Gaea?

2)Artemis goes back and starts telling Thalia about her adventures with Orion (don't really like this one)

3)Orion comes back during the Titan War to do his part, and then ends up in the next Great Prophecy.

Anyway just feed me ideas, anybody who bothered to read this.


	3. Battle in Philidelphia

The Hunter

No! Sadly Rick is still claiming that HE wrote PJO. *snort * it was totally me...

A squad of demigods crouched in the underbrush outside a noisy camp of other demigods. They wore bronze armor over orange t-shirts and carried a variety of gleaming weapons, ranging from bows to swords to one specific spear that crackled with electricity. This spear's owner was a daughter of Ares in red armor decorated with the symbol of Ares, the boar. Behind her was an assembled force of fifteen demigods from many different cabins.

Clarisse peered through a pair of night-vision binoculars towards the target, a large group of Titan following scum, er, demigods. They were in a rough circle assembled in pairs by chariot team, altogether massing to a total of seven chariot teams and at the center, the main prize. A beautifully crafted flying chariot, to be used with a pair of Pegasi. Clarisse whistled softly. _That is one nice ride, _she thought. The leader of the Apollo cabin crawled up next to her and whispered, "So what's the plan?"

Clarisse whispered back. "Ok, I want you to take all the archers to that stand of trees over there. Take out as many as you can in one volley. That'll get them looking in your direction, and then you can jump in and hack at them swords. I'll take the rest of the unit and charge them then." The Apollo leader wrinkled his ferret-like nose. "I don't like that. To much focus on my cabin in the midst of changing weapons."

Clarisse surveved the camp, trying to think of an alternate plan of action. Soona plan started to form in her head. "Ok, instead position the archers in the trees, forming a circle around the enemy. Since they seem to operate in pairs, assign each archer a target from one of the pairs. If we get lucky, they both go done. If not either one goes down or neither get hit." Clarisse restated. "There will be confusion either way. Now go start getting in position. At eleven'o'clock launch your volley. That's ten minutes from now. Get moving!" He nodded and scurried off. Clarisse sent back word through the ranks to follow her lead. As an answer came the satisfying rustling of swords being drawn. Her second-in-command, a boy named Brian, took Micheal's place next to her.

"The scouts recognize that guy in the center. Son of Ares, named Arron Hunter. He makes them nervous by all accounts, and was supposedly the strongest child of Ares this century." Brian paused to see Clarisse's reaction. Her eyes glinted coldly and she shifted in anticipation. "We'll see..."

With a resounding _twang_ arrows started to soar out of the trees. Some hit others didn't. But Clarisse ignored all others and headed for the tall boy at the center. She rushed through the battle that was already in full sway, and flung herself in the direction of this Arron Hunter. He surged to his feet among the arrows soaring through the air, and noticed her frenzied charge towards him and smirked in contempt. With what seemed to be boredom etched on his face, he twisted his sword in a complex movement around her spear, throwing it out of her hands in the end, the jolt from Maimer being ignored by him. "Is this all that the brave, Cyclops fighting Clarisse Le Rue can give?" he snorted. "Father always did favor his sons. Easy to tell why now isn't it?" He strode off.

Clarisse snarled, punching a nearby enemy and taking his spear. In one fluid motion she gutted him with the spear and let him fall to the grass. She took a warriors glance of the battlefield, quickly surveying the surroundings. The battle was going badly for Camp Half-Blood, mostly because of Arron Hunter. He was sweeping through the battlefield like a fire, his sword mercilessly sweeping into flesh left and right. At the moment Brian was trying to fend him off with quick parrying sword strokes that were meant to try to prolong the inevitable of a fight that ends... with a whistling blade shining red. Then it came. A stab that darted under his sword and and out again. Brian fell to the ground with blood leaking out of his abdomen.

"NOO!" Clarisse screamed in rage. She leaped forward with her newly acquired spear already in full thrust. Arron jumped back in surprise at this new enemy jumping out suddenly, giving Clarisse an easy opportunity and shot to her enemy. However,Arron flicked out his arm, which was protected by a guantlet and was able to deflect the spear away. Now he advanced sword raised. Clarisse atempted to dart away, but a nearby enemy noticed and used his spear shaft to swipe her feet out from under her. The warrior's eyes glinted behind his helm as he raised his spear...

TWANG! A silver flash seared through the air and ripped through the warrior's throat and bounced off Arron's breast plate, landing next to Clarisse. It was a silver arrow, fletching and all. _The hunters? _Clarisse wondered.

Another arrow flashed through the air that Arron narrowly dodged. "Grr, your little boyfriend is _quite _annoying." _What?_

Thrown off by the statement, Clarisse was sorrily unprepared for the next to-be-execution stroke. However her mysterious archer intervened. The arrow and sword thudded to the ground.

Clarisse struggled to a sitting position, bruised from her unsucessful escape from Arron. A boy roughly her age or older, maybe twenty or nineteen,strode into her sight. He had piercing green eyes, reminding her of Percy, a feeling strongly reinforced by his short cut black hair. She scrambled trying to find a weapon, but the stranger just cocked a thin black eyebrow and queried, "Now is that anyway to treat someone who saved you from that brute?" He said, indicating the corpse on the ground. "Hmm, nice sword..." He said scooping up the weapon. As he touched the weapon, it's blade rippled and a slight silvery sheen spread across it.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up? Hmph, heroes these days." And with that he strode off into the surrounding woods. As he walked away Clarisse noticed a gleaming silver longbow slung across his back.

A demigod approached, face half hidden by shadows. Clarisse raised her knife in defense, wishing she had more than this pathetic substitute for a weapon. "Wait! It's just me!" Will Solace emerged, his face etched with concern. "Are you hurt? I saw you fighting that Arron guy but that's him there isn't it?"

"Yes, that's him. And don't worry about me, I'll be ok, Brian got stabbed by that scum." Will nodded and rushed over to Brian. He immediately began bandaging him, trying to staunch the bleeding. Brian groaned in his unconsciousness. Clarisse clenched her jaw in anger that she had let this happen. "Don't worry he'll be alright. The wound missed vital organs, wasn't even that deep and rather clean, too. However...it scratched a bone in the ribcage. He won't be running around for a while." He hefted Brian into his arms. "What's the battle's status?" She asked while grabbing a sword off the ground from a dead enemy.

"Well, it appears to be over, that Arron was one of the last few standing." He said while peering around for fellow campers. "I've got to ask Clarisse... how did you manage to kill both Arron and his friend that quickly? Last glance of you I had was you on the ground at their mercy."

"I wasn't at their mercy! But no I didn't kill them..." Will's face scrunched up into a confused expression and she went on to describe the mysterious archer.

Anastonished expression spread across his face. "No... you must have been mistaken."

"Why? Who was he?"

Will sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, let's just say he's very old, has a great view, and is one of the most renown hunters in history." They looked up at the stars shining brightly, primarily the string of stars making up Orion, which gleamed brighter than all others...

THE END (for now)


	4. A meeting with Nico

The Hunter

**First of all I'd like to thank all you for reviewing! Particularly you Artemis! But like I said thank you all! **

**Percy: Yeah, you all rock!**

**Thalia: Shut up, kelp-head.**

**Oh and by the way this chappie isn't really part of the plot... ah... writers blockhead-ness**

**Sorry ab-**

**Percy: On with the story!**

A tall boy strode through the woods, pushing aside brush and branches as he pushed ahead. He was dressed in a silver hoodie and jeans but the resemblance of a normal teenager stopped there. A longbow was strung across his back alongside a quiver of arrows that shone like captured moonlight. He also carried an unsheathed sword in his right hand, that was bloodied red over the slightly silver tone blade. He thrust aside a tangled claw of brambles that reached out with grabbing fingers and entered a clearing where moonlight shone down unblocked or restricted. The boy thrust back his hood revealing his crew-cut black hair and sea green eyes. For a moment he did nothing but stare at the luminescent moon reflecting in his eyes. The he squatted down in the grass, removing his bow and quiver and beginning to wipe the blood off of his sword.

Nico shadow-traveled just into the clearing, below the branches where the shadow clustered together like a group of conspirators. The strange boy was sitting in the center, seemingly oblivious to his visitor. Well the boy may have been strange only to Nico. His sense of nearby souls told him many things, such as how close they were to dying. However the boy in front of him, who he had felt the soul of from the Underworld, had a soul that felt as old as Ancient Greece but at the same time as young and green as a college student. He stepped into the clearing, and the archer turned around in surprise. "Hello there Son of Hades." he said causally.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? I've felt the souls of many demigods, but you are unlike any other."

The archer smiled ruefully. "Who am I? That's a question even I'm not sure about anymore." he turned to the sky again at this point. "Can you keep a secret?"

Nico was surprised. This meeting with the strange demigod was not going according to plan. He wasn't scared a bit, and now he was asking Nico if he could keep a secret? It was weird. Nico inched his Stygian iron sword out of the scabbard just enough to be able to whip it out at the slightest threat. "Sure" he said, still standing.

"I'm one of the lost ones, one of the ones who were harmed because of feuds between the gods. Honestly, I'm not sure how old I am, or who my parents were anymore. And most important I have no idea why I was brought back to life. Mostly I just know someone wanted me dead. Eternity away from life tends make you a little forgetful" He twisted his mouth in annoyance. "I don't even know where the heck I am."

Surprisingly, Nico felt himself relaxing. The stranger's story reminded him painfully of how he and Bianca had to be shoved into a time stopping casino for a couple of decades. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I understand. Join the club. My sister Bianca and I, we were put in a situation like that." He clenched his jaw not believing he was sitting in a forest in Pennsylvania talking to some complete stranger. "Anyway, as for where you are. This is the new home of Olympus, America. There's a camp for demigods in New York, north of here. And currently it's looking like it might become the final home of Olympus." The stranger's eyebrows quirked up questioningly. "Well you see a demigod named Luke has succeeded to resurrected Kronos." At this point the archer's eyes narrowed then widened in surprise at the news of open rebellion. "And the sweet little cherry on top, is that Typhon is possibly awakened."

For a moment, neither said anything about the disturbing news that had just transpired between the two. Then the stranger sighed heavily and rose to his feet. "Well, thank you, son of Hades. I'm fairly certain I was brought back for a reason. I'll drop by this camp, say hello to an old friend and slip back into the night." He settled his quiver onto his back in a more comfortable position and started to walk off, but turned around when Nico called after him. "Wait who are you?"

The stranger smiled, white teeth gleaming in moonlight. "Call me Orion."

And with that he strode into the woods, and Nico did not see him again for a long time.

**Ok, good news! I have determined the four antagonists fro the story, even spent some time sketching them out! The plot will be picking up from now on!**


	5. Camp HalfBloodThe Oracle speaks

The Hunter

**Ok I'm back and This (I hope) is where the story will start on the plot and the antagonists, who in my head are quickly becoming quite evil...**

**Voice from the shadows: hehehe, if only you knew little author...if only you knew...**

Orion strode to the top of a very famous hill. Even if you haven't been there yourself I daresay the right people would still recognize it on sight from a mile away. It was a fairly steep hill, with a crest dominated by towering pine with a history that would make even the faintest hearts beat with the thrill for adventure. Orion himself might not have known the story but deep in his soul, his demigod core traits were telling him this place was important to demigods of the day. From the lowest branch hung a gleaming fleece in the morning light of dawn that looked like tightly interwoven golden yarn. The golden fleece. Orion stood for a moment staring at it as images flashed through his head. A man with thick, curly brown hair, standing in front of a _trireme _in the middle of being constructed. He was talking to him saying, "Come with us Orion. We could use your bow. Give up your mad dream to convince old Oenopion and come along." Orion shook his head, hard. He walked toward the fleece and reached out to touch it. However the menacing growl that reverberated from the base of the tree stopped him short. He glanced down at his feet and flinched. Coiled around the base of it was a royally purple dragon that glowered at him for disturbing both his rest and his post.

_Who are you, demigod?_

Orion cast his gaze over the hill, looking for the speaker.

_Down here. You know the magnificent beast threatening you?_

He turned back to the dragon, obviously the guardian of the tree and the hill. One that could talk no less. However dragons (and their much less chatty ancestors, drakons) are very proud and the best way to get along with them in conversation is to compliment them frequently. "I am sorry, I am not used to conversing with such a magnificent beast. Would you grace me with your name?"

_Hrrrrr, _the dragon made a highly contented noise deep in his throat. _I am known as Peleus. You may also call me the fiery beast of your nightmares._ Orion smiled. "May I pass then, Nightmare? I need to talk an old friend." The dragon narrowed his eyes as if trying to look into his soul. _Very well, but believe me when I say that there are many dangerous foes in here if you rile them. Now leave me. I need to sun myself. _With that Orion lightly brushed the Fleece with the tips of his fingers and walked down the hill while Peleus curled out on the grass, though his tail stayed tightly around it.

Now Orion ascended the creaky wooden steps of the sky-blue farmhouse. Hewalked to the door and ,with a deep breath, knocked firmly and stood back. A faint clopping of hoofs signaled the one he had come to see. The door opened and his old friend and tutor, Chiron, trainer of heroes. He had a curly brown beard that matched his curly brown hair flecked with strands of silver. His expression was, quite plainly, shocked beyond belief. Orion smiled and leaned in to hug his teacher.

"How are you, horsy? Last I remember those flecks of gray weren't there last time."he said kindly.

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten your nickname for me... And by the way three millennium of teaching would gray anyone's hair. As for how I am, that's a tricky question with no clear answer."He sighed, shifting his horse's "rear" in antsy. "I have never had a time when I've hated prophecies so much. But enough about me, I'm not the one that came back to life. I'm assuming that this isn't a social visit?"

"Um, no unfortunately, not a social visit. I think I need to talk the Oracle. I can feel the spirit nearby." he replied rather sadly.

Chiron cast him a long cold calculating look. "Ok, you may commune with the Oracle."

At that moment Dionysus stumbled onto the porch, glaring with his red eyes at Orion in frustration. "Oh great, you're back! You heroes never stay dead when you're supposed to do you?"

Orion scowled slightly, but replied politely. "Good Morning, Dionysus."

"Hphm, yes it's very cheery and wonderful." He snorted as he popped a coffee with extra cream out of midair.

Chiron shot an annoyed glance at Dionysus, then turned back to Orion. "Just head up the stairs to the attic." He started to trot away into the camp but turned back to add one last thing. "By the way, many things have... changed... about the Oracle in recent years just so your warned."

Orion cast a confused look at the centaur but he had already walked away and started to wake up the camp. Now he turned to the door again and began to ascend the stairs to the top. Finally he reached the trapdoor that would lead him to the Oracle. For a moment more memories filled his head of the orignal Oracles home, which was positioned over a volcanic vent. He pushed his way into the attic, which was as ever cluttered with heroes trophies. At the back of the room by the window as if she was basking in the sunlight, was a dried husk of a corpse covered in bead necklaces. Orion took a deep breath and approached the Oracle. "Tell me, O' speaker of fate, why have I been brought back to this world."

The beads rattled together as the corpse straightened in it's chair and began to speak in a dry, reptilian voice.

_The Lost Ones found_

_The blind one returned_

_In chaos blood is spilled_

_Three of blood unknown _

_He shall face the fire of life's bane_

_And lose himself in the end_

_To journey back to roots _

_Alone and lost once again _

The final words echoed hollowly in his head, reminding of their meaning again and again. He patted the Oracle's shoulder lightly, and moved to the window and gazed out on the sleepy camp. There were early morning volleyball matches starting, and a cloud of dust drifted up from the figures fighting in the dueling arena. It was peaceful. Unlike his life for the most part. He would need to get out of here soon, he felt that much. He climbed down into the next level and continued out back onto the porch. There Dionysus was drinking his coffee and spared him a single glance. "So, hero, you get the information you wanted?"

"I guess so."

"Hmph, good. So hopefully that means your leaving?"

"Probably, yeah. Need to keep moving and all."

Dionysus looked rather uncomfortable, as he said, "It would not be, er, improper...um it could be allowed, if you want to stay for a day. You know go incognito"

Taken back, Orion nodded yes and then Dionysus disappeared back into the depths of the Big House. He settled against the railing and studied the camp below him. Twelve gleaming cabins, the descriptions of which I'm sure you've heard before. He caught sight of the archery range and the arnea that were close beside each other and he set out in that direction. He choose the arena firstly, wanting to test the capabilities of his newly acquired weapon. Inside the arena, a pair of campers fought back-to-back and were easily whooping the other campers, one of them constantly using the flat of his ax to knock one kid down again and again. Altogether it looked to be a highly unfair 6-on-2 match. Orion paused before charging down to grab a light round shield from a rack and fix it upon his arm. Completely prepared now, he ran toward the combat at top speed. One of the two demigod warriors at the center swung his ax, hard, toward one of the fighters he was rushing to the aid of, only to have Orion use his sword to slide the ax into the air putting the axeman off balance. The campers that were being forced back yelled in surprise but immediately jumped back in the fight. Orion used his sword delicately, using small motions to put his opponent off balance and unprepared. Then, grasping his sword in two hands, swung it like a bat, knocking the warrior onto the dusty ground in a rather humiliating fashion. At the same time one of his new allies was finishing up on the other with the help of his cabinmate using an aggressive style of fighting enhanced by the two-handed celestial bronze sword he carried. Finally the other warrior was downed and the entire group cheered.

Orion walked up to the opponent he had downed and thrust out a hand to help him up. "Thanks, you did great out there." the warrior replied in a husky deep voice. "I'm Tristan, son of Hephaestus and my friend over here is Brian from Ares." he introduced himself and his partner, who Orion noticed was heavily bandaged around the abdomen.

"Hey you're not bleeding again are Brian?" This came from his defeater, who upon removing their helmet, was revealed to be a girl! She had elfish features that suggested that she was maybe around sixteen or so, and though she also had black hair unlike her sandy haired compatriots, the resemblance was unmistakible.. "I would hate it if you started giving excuses for why you got beat."

"Nah, I'm not bleeding. And you only won because you got reinforcements." he replied sternly, although his eyes implied that this type of vocal sparring was not unusual. "Speaking of which..." He turned to face Orion. "Just wondering, who are you? You look old enough to be a counselor, I don't recognize you."

Uhm, my names... Trinian." Thank the gods he thought of a name soon enough, he didn't think spreading the word he came back from the dead would help him. Tristan nodded, and continued his previous introductions. "These are some associated warriors from the Hermes cabin. The girl brute with the two hander is Kimberly Manning, and behind her are... I'm sorry who are you five again?

A boy with wavy, Justin Bieber-ish hair called out ironically, "I'm Justin."

A girl with braces and hair cropped at the ear said, "I'm Claire."

And behind her were a set of twins, a boy and a girl. "I'm Bri and this James" the girl of the pair called out. The boy stood rock still. Orion pegged him under; strong 'n silent.

Next came a boy named Logan who looked over him so thoroughly Orion had an urge to check his pack to make sure everything he owned was still there. Next to Logan was a girl around she or nine Orion guessed that called out that she was known as Makayla.

"Ok, Trinian, what cabin are you in?" Kimberely Manning said to him next.

"Um, I don't think I am in one yet." At this Brian and Kimberely grinned and their compatriots have a loud whoop. Tristan however grimaced and rubbed his sore back. Everyone seemed to know something Orion clearly didn't. "Um so what's the deal? Why is that important?" he queried, his eyebrows scrunching themselves together.

Kimberely waltzed up beside him and threw her arm around his shoulders and stated in a loud self-satisfied voice. "Well you see dear Trinian because of your lack of knowledge, you have scored membership into the Hermes cabin, and participation in tonight's capture the flag game! We will be fighting alongside the Ares, Apollo and unfortunately those wusses the Aphrodite cabin "

"Yes while I fight along side my mates under Athena, along with the Demeter, Dionysus, and... Poseidon." added Tristan with a smirk.

"Yeah and noooone can figure out why Percy wanted to be one that team." The Hermes kid,Justin called out with an eyeroll and a smirk. This was met by general laughter. Orion however felt a warm flare in his soul at the mention of Poseidon. He pondered its meaning, wondering if something had been revealed about his path just now. Kimberely laughed again at some joke and shook him out of his reverie,just as a conch shell sounded from the white marble dining pavilion. The campers cheered and began to race each other up the hill. Orion felt his face stretch into a grin and he began to lope after them. At the Pavilion though he saw Chiron wave to him to join him and Dionysus at the Head Table. There he felt uncomfortable though, all throughout stares prickled the skin on the back of his neck. As he picked at his "Bar-B-Q" (a strange name by the way) he studied the tables below him. Most tables had someone at them, ranging from the Hermes table where Kimberely and her siblings were roaring with laughter to a couple of tables who only a had a single person each. At one of these was a boy with black wavy hair and sea green eyes. Looking at him, Orion felt a pull, like this boy should mean something to him. Also the boy seemed to be paying close attention to a blonde haired girl at a nearby table. Orion chuckled quietly.

Chiron turned to him then. "So _Trinian," _ Chiron smiled gently at his false name. "I heard that you have been admitted to the Hermes cabin." He nodded. "Well then you should go check in with the leader of the Ares cabin to get an assignment for the Capture the Flag game tonight." Orion grinned in answer, eager for the adrenaline thrill of combat. Then he went back to eating his supper and soon after Chiron stood up and bang his hoof hard upon the hard marble floor. Then with a grumble Dionysus stood up and began his nightly announcements. "All right so I'm sure that you all prepared and anxious for the weekly Capture the Flag. So at this point teams may go to their captains to get their assignments." With that he sat down again and popped open a Diet Coke. Orion quickly turned to Chiron, the question of who to go to, but Chiron didn't even glance up and pointed in the direction of a familiar warrior. Hmm. So the girl did survive the battle. Wonder if she will recognize me? Orion was lost in thought for a moment but shrugged it off. He slipped trough the crowd and Kimberely ran up with Bri and James at the same time as he drew close to the Ares demigod.

"Hey Clarisse where do want me, Bri and James?" Then she caught sight of Orion. "Oh and this is a newbie, Trinian." The girl, Clarisse he had now learned, turned around and quickly glanced over Bri and James before muttering. "Normal positions you two." Then she turned to Orion and Kimberely and she took in Orion's sword and bow, her eyebrows creasing slightly at the longbow, before barking out, "Can you fight?"

Orion relaxed inside, relieved about keeping his true identity a secret, before answering. "I'm skilled in the bow and arrow particularly but am proficient to a medium degree with the sword." At this Kimberely interjected loudly. "Proficient? Clarisse he pretty much single-handily took out Tristan of Hephaestus." After Kimberely's outburst, Clarisse narrowed her eyes before speaking. "Well then, Kimberely I want you and Trinian to go toward the coast. It's the longer route and I'm betting they won't expect it. Kimberely you go after the guards, but act scared and bait them to run. Then Trinian, you run in and grab it. Do whatever you can to get it over the creek." Orion nodded his affirmative hard, enjoying the thought of a devious run and grab techinque. Clarisse ran off to grab her spear and armor from the Ares cabin.

Meanwhile Orion and Kimberely headed toward the starting table, as Kimberely had her armor on still. She grumbled under her breath. "Send me in as bait...make me look weak..."

"Hey, but after I get the flag you can just go ahead and thrash them." Kimberely grinned.

A group of campers were already gathering around the table, two groups who were standing clear of the other, the blue team often shooting glares in the red plumes direction. There was crackling tension in the air and Orion was glad to slip into the ranks of their red-plumed comrades. "What's with the glares?" Orion whispered.

A short boy clutching a bow, growled between his clenched teeth. "The son of Dionysus, Pollux, joined us at last minute. Of his free will. However, _they_ think that Clarisse bribed him with a magic sword. Which she didn't."

"So I guess that means this is going to be a hate battle?"

Several nods came from nearby allies but no one spoke. Finally Clarisse arrived with several of her siblings, all of them large and looking very annoyed. The last of the other team had also arrived, including the black-haired boy from earlier. The blue plume campers gave satisfied smirks at his arrival and Orion felt sure that this boy would be a problem. Chiron arrived then and began to call out the rules, that Orion only vaguely listened to. Soon they were traipsing down to the forest which crouched on the horizon with various flashing eyes that appeared out of the darkness to peer at the group and vanish. "Ok Red Team! Take your positions ASAP, If not sooner." Clarisse bellowed to the force as they journeyed to the southern portion of the woods. The Apollo kids split off from the rest in small groups while the rest of the group split into two groups, one headed by Clarisse and the other headed by one of her brothers. That is everyone except for Orion and Kimberely. They watched as the demigods set off and then with a nod to each other, set off running through the woods. They stopped when the creek could be seen opening up to the ocean and the boundary was right in front of them.

They settled in the shadows waiting for the start that couldn't come quick enough. Orion felt his blood coursing through his body, eager for a fight. Then the long mournful moan of the conch shell sounded and they set off again.

**Ok this turned out longer than I meant, but hopefully it's good. By the way I did not get as far as I hoped and I apologize for the delay again.**


	6. Capture the flag and a suprise guest

The Hunter

**OK Capture the flag continues! Not much to say this time oddly.**

**Nico: Gods you say enough as it is...**

**Me: You know as author of this story I could feed you to a drakon. Are we clear?**

**Nico: ….dictator...**

Orion and Kimberley slipped through the trees and brush as quickly as snakes through grass, intent upon their prey close at hand. The edge of the trees were nearby and through them Orion could see the moon dancing upon the water, a glowing marble orb suspended in the sky. They padded among the twisted oaks and towering poplars that spread a malevolent presence over them. Kimberley peeked around the trunk of a tree and then spun back around the trunk and motioned Orion over. "Demigods?" he whispered. Kimberley shook her head. So carefully, slowly, Orion peeked his head around the wide trunk. There, in the shining moonlight, were five gleaming scorpions tearing at a strange animal corpse in the middle of a clearing. Orion motioned that they should edge around the clearing. Kimberley nodded.

Slowly they moved in the edge of the clearings boundary, careful to be as quiet as possible. The scorpions didn't seem to notice them for almost the entire journey around them. That is until one obnoxious twig decided to snap under Kimberley's relatively light step. Well, light compared to Clarisse's. Most of the beastly insects didn't notice, but two of the arachnids scurried their way in curiosity. "Oh, Hades." Orion muttered. Then he whispered hurriedly to Kimberley. "Quick, up a tree!"

She shoot him an _are you crazy? _look but began to scramble up a nearby oak anyway. Orion did the same on the other side of the trunk, after sheathing his sword of course, using low limbs to swing himself up and over the others into a comfortable perch in the tree. Then he heard Kimberley give a slight scream from the other side and he rushed toward it. One of the bronze beasts was snapping at Kimberley who was screaming because of the others lashing barb having ripped into the bark less than a foot from her ankle. He grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up into the tree, leaving the scorpions angrily attacking the tree with their tails and him a little out of breath from the adrenaline shot. Orion reached behind his back and grabbed his bow and two arrows. He quickly shot one arrow, then the other, and was answered by the soft hiss of the dying arachnids. Hopefully their relatives were the non-vengeful sort. Then he turned to Kimberley, quickly surveying her to make sure there was no bleeding. "Not wounded right?" he queried to be sure. She shook her head no as she peeked down at the still twitching legs and pincers below. This reminded him, it was quickly apparent that travel by foot would slow them down at the least, get them killed at the most. But he had an idea. "OK this time we're not going by foot, but by branch." Humph, it appeared Kimberley was getting used to him. She didn't even flinch at the thought of jumping limb from limb. But then again it was better than being torn limb from limb.

Experimentally, he nosed one foot out on the limb he sat on, and then crouched, tensing and then releasing his legs muscles to sail into the next tree. The branch shuddered initially but held his weight after the first collision. He crouched, and then repeated the process. Sounds of similar jumping and leaping sounded from Kimberley behind him, but he didn't dare look back, seeing as he was twenty feet in the air and monsters might be roaming around looking for vengeance.

For most of the time they proceeded without alarm and Orion relaxed his guard, settling into a familiar pattern of jumping, surveying the next tree, and jumping again. But that was a huge (almost fatal) mistake. On one jump the branch swayed under him and he stumbled, falling to his knees and slipping a little. When he raised his head up, a pair of piercing green, cat slit-like eyes glared into him the rest of the body was hidden from him, hidden in cold shadows. Orion slowly tried to get into a standing position, while drifting his hand to his knife hidden in his boot. However before he could reach it, a second shape thudded into his side and he fell off the branch, spinning off into darkness...

He slammed into a lower branch, thudded into it directly with his armor taking most of the impact but leaving him gasping all the same. But now he could tell what his attackers were. They were small, like a large household cat, but scaled all over with thick black scale. They were unlike anything Orion had seen before. But he had heard of them. They seemed to be _Tigris drakon, _which were small drakon used by the titans in the first war to hunt down their foes, mainly by the Drakon Lord, that horrible beast of a Titan. But this was impossible. Artemis and her hunters had exclusively hunted these monsters for over two decades to eradicate them. _Well tell them that and see what they think about__ it__. _He thought grimly. One of the scaled feline-like drakons leaped down onto a branch directly behind him. Perfect. For them. He would die and not even know it. The other remained on the other branch, pacing back and forth, its razor sharp, and obsidian colored claws scarring the tree. Then he remembered one more thing about _Tigris drakon. _Their packs always consisted of four, never less, never more, for only one hatching could survive each of each year's brood. Then by the second year of the hatch-lings lives they wandered off, to create their own pack. So where were the other two?

All of a sudden the pacing form in front of him stopped and its head swiveled around to the tree behind them. Then Orion's heart went cold. _Oh Hades. __Kimberley__ doesn't she's walking right into a trap._ The two beasts made low growling noises in their throats and then disappeared into the shadows of the tree trunk. Kimberley jumped onto the branch Orion had stood on moments before and peered around as if she knew the drakons were there. And they were. Now, directly above her was one of the scaled felines, positioned for the kill. Orion struggled up onto the branch fully, feeling the bruises making his muscles stiff, and grabbed the knife out of his boot just barely in time he thought. Or was it too late? Didn't matter. He threw the celestial bronze blade and it nestled into the scale gap right under the drakon's shoulder. The body hit the branch Kimberley was on and stayed down, its body swirling away into dust. Kimberley spun around in shock and stared at its dissolving form. "Trinian? Where are you?"

He gritted his teeth. _Great I'm all helpless. _"I'm down here."

She looked down at him...shaking with laughter? "Ha-ha, not funny. We need to keep moving." He balanced on the branch carefully, and leap into the next tree. His midsection quaked with pain. Kimberley followed landing on the branch next to him. Kimberley handed hi knife back to him. "Watch out for those things, there should be three or so more." She smirked. "And let me guess, they're the reason you ended up hanging ten?"

Orion twitched slightly, not enjoying remembering the fall. "You'll never know will you? Come on." Once again he went back to jumping, though he was careful to keep nearby his partner in case of more ambushes. However their journey was peaceful this time (though heavily accented with tension) and they reached a tall oak overlooking the enemy flag set up in the middle of a thick grove of brambles. There two guards to be seen, right at the edge of the thicket, one heavily armored, the other lightly armored, one to chase and hinder as they run, the other to be a wall between the enemy and the flag. A huge, armored, ax-wielding, wall.

"Alright! This is where I come in!" Kimberley whispered excitedly. "See yah on the other side; just make sure you get that flag!" With that she jumped out of the tree and began running full pelt toward the guards. She immediately clothesline the first light armored one with the flat of her blade, but followed plan with the second and fled in "terror". _Ha-ha__. _The "wall" and the now bruised scout ran after her, in their rage at letting the enemy escape after heavily wounding one's pride erasing their caution. As they disappeared into the forest, Orion slunk out of the tree and cross the clearing with an arrow already on the string. All was quiet as he slipped through the brambles. All was quiet. Except...a faint whistling noise...! He spun around and shot an arrow while ducking to the ground, presenting a smaller target. His arrow glanced off a blade he was sure of it, from the angle and _ping_ of metal on metal. But there was nothing there. It seemed like it at least. Orion took one cautious step backward, while on hand gripped the bow and the picked up a handful of the loose soil beneath him. Then he stood and quickly hurled the handful of dirt, then drew another arrow, notched it, and waited for the dust to clear. Orion smirked once it had, having just revealed his aggressor. He loosed his arrow, making the dirt outlined shape of a boy just younger than himself shifted to one side trying to avoid the shaft. Then the dirt figure charged at him with his sword and Orion managed to fire off one last arrow before drawing his own blade.

The arrow hit an object on the warriors head when he ducked, a baseball hat, and suddenly the figure was clearly apparent. It was the black haired boy from earlier, the one who sat alone at his table. Except now he was covered in dirt and in full armor.

The boy was much better than Orion with a sword, which was apparent. But still Orion could hold his own for long enough, and his mind was already spinning with ideas. Finally he saw it. A sudden lunge at him, making him stumble slightly, and he'd fall on the root behind him. Simple, but elegant.

However as he moved to enact his plan, a huge roar and a colossal ball of fire erupted from the direction of the camp boundaries. Both he and the boy turned to each other and nodded. Orion understood that the match didn't matter now, obviously something was trying to destroy the camp...Leaving the demigods without a safe haven to return to.

As he ran through the woods he was notching an arrow, and all around him the sound of clanging armor and stomping feet informed him he had close to forty or so warriors close at his tail, ready to fight. And directly behind him, Orion could hear the armor clank and foot trot of the formidable warrior who less than two minutes ago was his enemy. He quickly ducked under a branch; while his mind drifted to the _Tigris drakon_...It was strange, them showing up and the camp getting attacked.

But all thought vanished from his mind as he burst from the trees and sprinted over the strawberry fields, he could see the monster attempting to destroy the camp...and the brave guard dragon trying to fight it off. The monster could have Peleus's brother...if Peleus had regularly drunk a steroid milkshake for breakfast. And if Peleus had been born a wacky version of triplets gone bad. The beast had three separate heads; each oozing either fire, poison, or acid, and each of these three heads were trying to kill the other dragon. The titanic lizard used two of its heads to pick up and throw the guardian dragoon away, landing over thirty feet away. Orion quickly notched two more arrows, praying to the twin archers this would work. He suddenly felt as though the world had slowed down, and his senses were put into over-drive. Orion loosed the arrows, which sped through the air and thudded, quietly for such a momentous moment, into the eye of one head, the eye of another and the nostril of the last.

**"**_**Rakkkk!" **_The beast screamed in agony, mostly he thought at the loss of two eyes, for the eye is the highest concentration of nerves in a dragon's body, followed closely by their wings. Speaking of which...He notched another arrow and sent it into the dragon's wing. The scaled creature screamed again. Then it's horned, fire breathing middle head swiveled around toward him and hissed. Oh and that hiss was shortly followed by a big mushroom cloud of fire. Orion ducked under the fireball, rolling into a crouch and sent another arrow toward the beast, but this time the beast incinerated it in mid air.

Then all three of the head glared real pointedly at me like, _You're next punk! _But when it opened its mouths a chorus of arrows soared at them, most pinging off scale but some hitting weak spots or going down its gullet. Talk about a sore throat.

Orion ducked down close to the ground to notch his arrows and take a battlefield glance of the hill. It was not a pretty sight even to him, who barely knew what the hill was _supposed _to look like. A large amount of it was burning, with swathes of grass yellowing by the florescent green poison, and holes were eaten into the hill by acid. Dryads and satyrs rushed back and forth frantically to wash away the acid, poison, and fire. Meanwhile he was still the dragon's main target, no matter how many arrows hit that weren't his own it seemed convinced that _he_ was the threat.

He tumbled backward after a fresh spurt of flame, warming his toes in the process, and shot once again. Unfortunately it appeared that his luck failed this time, and the dragon caught the arrow in his mouth as it sailed past him, then immediately spit it out at the campers. And while it was distracted the rest sent arrows at it, and a couple of brave (or foolish) Ares warriors charged at it, hacking at its scale plated chest and snout. It eyed them contemptuously for a split-second before swishing them away with its tail. They fell, screaming, into a hole made acid. It amused its self for a minute by snorting fire into the hole and watching them screech.

And behind the beast, lit up by the roaring flames, were two human figures, but adorned with spines and scales like that of the beast they fought. The creatures were heading for the Fleece, obviously with evil intent. Orion opened his mouth to shout a warning to the camp, but the problem was solved before he could. Peleus, with the swordsman warrior from before on top his back(_He'll get crisped for that later, dragons hate that even in emergency)_ jumped upon the figures, one being mauled by the guardian dragon, the other being slashed in half by celestial bronze. Orion felt a sigh of relief escape his chest. But then more than just a sigh was forced out of his chest, as yet again that day something slammed into him and he was thrown to the ground, his bow landed nearly ten feet away from him. Standing over him was an armored warrior, with richly adorned armor with images of a ball of light shining brightly commonly appearing on the forged metal. He also had a fine blade of celestial bronze, a katana fashioned sword and this was barely an inch away from Orion's throat.

The warrior lifted his helmet partial on his head so that it merely rested upon his forehead, and he audibly sniffed the air. "Well, well, you are unusual aren't you?" Orion got a clear glimpse of his eyes and his mind was blown into astonishment. They were pupil-less, instead having just golden irises that seemed to emit a faint light.

Orion gasped for air that was not permitted by the warriors boot upon his chest into his lungs. "You might work even better than that ragged old piece of wool. You're coming with me, the Alpha, now. And be quiet about it or there'll be trouble."

'Alpha' hauled him to his feet, and Orion leaned on his knees as if heavily in need of breath. In truth, he did need air, but instead he grabbed his knife again and swung wildly at the attacker, who not expecting a swift attacked like that, stumbled back and back again as Orion used three swift jabs to throw him of balance. The dragon behind him roared in pain and both Orion and Alpha turned at the sound. The swordsman from earlier had managed to get close to the beast and scored a hit, his sword having sunk into flesh in a scale gap under the arm. At the same time Peleus raked his claws upwards on the dragon's side, ripping up scale and reaching flesh. With another roar, this of rage, the dragon unfurled his wings, and the force of the draft from them sent both Peleus and the warrior flying backward. Alpha ran toward the beast and was allowed to climb on, startling Orion. As the assailant and the beast started to fly away a rain of arrows soared after them, most being batted away by screaming winds; in desperation Orion attempted to throw his knife but the wind blew it far off course. As the beast rose into the air it loosed one final burst of flame, scattering the camp forces.

'Alpha' turned around and smirked very openly at the enraged hunter behind him and waved. He also called out something that was snatched away by the roaring wind, but in the pit of his stomach he felt it was something along the lines of "_See you soon!_"

**Ok, so that ****w****raps up this chapter, which personally was one of my favorites.**

** And you have met the first of the antagonists, and mysterious half-blood named 'Alpha'. The first person who PM's me the right guess about who his parent is will get and exclusive look at the other two half-blood antagonists.**

** Oh and I will soon release a new fic about the two pranksters of camp, Travis and Connor! It will be called "Pranks and Stolls" and a sneak preview of the first chapter's title… ****"A Pinch of Wealsey"**


	7. Departure

The Hunter

**Well I'm back, and this chapter will be focusing on the aftermath of the attack, and the beginning of the main part of the plot. But for all you that were enjoying Orion(also known as "Trinian") and his interaction at and with camp, well...sorry that ends this chapter. Also sorry for the horrendous wait, I'm starting Geometry this year and it's not very easy on my poor free time.**

**Percy: ...You're a Athena kid, aren't you?**

**Annabeth:Why, you have a problem with that?**

**Percy: Er...no not at all.**

**Annabeth: Thought so. On With The Story!**

**Chapter 5: Departure**

Like a thousand times before, the sun peeked it's glowing radiance over Half-Blood Hill. It illuminated the pine that crowned it's peak, bathing it golden. The tree itself was in perfect condition, the golden fleece protecting it from fire and poison. However it's surroundings were, to say the least, a little worse for wear. The attack had left the hill burned and diseased, but it was still crowded with the warriors and archers of the camp. Orion felt his eyes hanging heavy, the bags under his eyes readily apparent, one hand loosely clutching his bow. No one had wanted to leave the hill so eventually Chiron had given up asking and had taken up trotting back and forth across the hill. Silently almost, older campers had wandered through the campers around ten or eleven in the night, splitting them into groups of two warriors, one to keep watch, one to keep watch on the others back. Just before that Orion had wandered back to the spot where he had thrown down his gear, to discover Kimberley sitting there cross legged, sword across her lap, soot smeared across her face, alert despite the late hour. They kept watch for each other through the night.

However the expectations of the campers had fallen short, no beast or demigod warrior attacked the camp that night. In the morning sun, everything looked worse than ever, the black patches showing up distinctly, and the poisoned grass drew the eye immediately. Most of the young campers were hurried on to the cabins, some being carried to their beds. Many of the others went along, too, because of the need of rest.

As the numbers continued to dwindle, Chiron cantered toward Orion. "Trinian, the senior campers and cabin councilors are going to have a meeting, to discuss what happened last night." He stopped, picked a rock out from a hoof and continued. "I feel you should be there."

Orion nodded absentmindedly and Chiron left to spread the word around the hill to other senior campers and counselors. Orion stood up to the rising sun and stretched his tired limbs, feeling joints pop. "Well, looks like that dragon caused quite the stir. You might as well come to the meeting too. What do you say Kimberely?"

Upon receiving only silence for an answer, he turned back around. Kimberely seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open, and as he watched, the raven haired warrior slumped sideways on the ground. Rolling his eyes, he reached down and shook her shoulder. She mumbled in slumber. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

Then she bolted upright, apparently realizing where she was.

"Oh, sorry Trinian. Er sure I'll come along to the meeting." She was clearly embarrassed to have been sleeping on the battleground. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Well? Come on!"

In the rec room, campers were clustered around a green table with white lines on it, something that Kimberely called a "ping-pong" table. Orion thought it vaguely sounded like some of theology that used to come into Greece from the far east, yin-yang and all that rubbish. But eastern religion and theology aside, the meeting room was already crackling with tense, pre-storm energy. The questions were varied, but they all had a center source and core. _Why? _Because this was not a mass invasion of a demigod army and monster mob, as they expected after the attempt of such a maneuver last summer. No, this was a small, random attack by a ferocious dragon and a couple of spine covered monsters. No one seemed to have noticed the strange demigod. Orion wondered should he mention it, as he and Kimberely leaned against the wall opposite the door, where Chiron was situated with the warrior swordsman from the match was also. The questions and muttering stopped however as Chiron stomped his rear hooves on the wooden floorboards.

Clarisse stood up. "Chiron let's hear Percy's description of these 'drake men'. Because I doubt anyone needs to hear what the dragon looks like." Several campers nodded but none found that reminder of the last night's defeat very amusing.

Then the swordsman was the one to stand up, from how no one said anything but straightened up in their chairs ever so slightly, Orion could tell this demigod was a respected warrior. "They were slightly taller than me, but thinner by a lot. Their heads had a weird mass of spikes at the forehead, and real wide eyes with sideways pupils. Then, well, yeah they had scales on their back, forearms, and legs, but no where else."

Chiron,s face was clean of emotion, but for the slight scrunch of his eyes. A demigod who still had his bow slung across his back called out, "Do you know what they are, Chiron?"

Chiron ever so slightly chewed his cheek. "Yes. They are drakants. Foot soldiers in the first Titan war. Usually armed to the teeth. But what's very odd about this occurrence is how they were working together, the drakants and the dragon. They are almost impossible to keep in line together, as dragons have a sweet tooth for flame-broiled drakant thigh."

"Usually it took a highly skilled commander present upon the battlefield to keep them off each others throats. But not a sign of such was present." Orion sighed, he would have to tell them. Kimberely looked at him strangely as he stepped forward.

"Chiron there was a demigod there, he ambushed me and managed to throw me to the ground" This brought a smattering of whispering and not very quiet whispering. He could hear, _Who is that guy Yeah right more like someone wants attention_, but also _What! They better not come back, we don't want Luke's traitors around here._ Chiron broke out of his thoughtful reprieve,with a snap. "What did this warrior look like?"

"Uh, bronze armor, katana, and...uh his eyes were pupil-less They were just golden irises." He bit his lip. "He was confident, assured that the attack wouldn't fail."

The room broke out into chaos again, but this time it was not Chiron who silenced the crowd, but a blonde haired girl with a dagger strapped to her hip. However Clarisse stood back up, looking very weary and tired. "Alright Chiron, who goes on the life-threatening quest this time." The room was silent.

"I'll go." Percy said after the moment of silence. However the blonde girl stood up and glared at him before saying. "No Percy, you won't. We need you here...you're one of the only ones who could stand up against Luke."

Chiron nodded before continuing on her statement. "Yes that is true, but also I already have thought of who should take this mission." He turned to Orion. Orion nodded, not surprised. He had already spoken to the Oracle hadn't he? He might as well have turned in an application. But a little voice in the back of his head was half whispering to him, speaking of all the others. But the here and now, others were not pleased with his assignment of his quest. However once again Clarisse stood up.

"I trust him. He was there at the battle in Pennsylvania." _Great Hades now she decides to remember me. _A boy with the typical golden hair of Apollo, snapped his head up as Clarisse spoke. Then he eyed Orion a lot more closely than before, peering at him as if he saw all the years that stretched behind him. Orion met his gaze unwaveringly, the boy broke eye contact with a jolt.

The rest of the meeting was a vague discussion about helping the dryads, but it might as well have been rustling leaves for the amount Orion listened. Well, truth be told, leaves as part of dryads often have more relevant things to life than most humans. Such as the recent monsters that passed through, destroying their brothers and sisters, while most humans would forget, give it a month or two, or would be terrified to the point of hysteria. In the age of the Greeks, anyone claimed as a demigod kept it secret, or used the status to secure spots of acclaim and accolades upon thrones. _And you tried just the same, at one time._ No sooner had the meeting ended before he was slipping out the door, nodding to acknowledge Chiron's call telling him to get some rest before departure at sundown. He paused on the porch, realized for the first time he had no idea where exactly he was supposed to rest. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a contraption of rope, forming a sort of weaved basket, strung up on the porch. Undoubtedly it was Dionysus's relaxing spot. This thought was a little late to stop him. He folded up the sleeping net(as he was now thinking of it as) and placed it in his pack. Now for a spot to string it up. Not in the open center area – too much noise and way too little cover in case of emergency. He then swiveled toward the woods, thinking if he got high enough in the branches, most of the beasts wouldn't bother him. He hoped, but most of the track he'd seen the night before indicated a lot of huge hulking beasts,t hat would not be able to sneak up on him with much stealth.

The fight last night hadn't injured him last night thankfully, but what Chiron used o called his _soldiers sense_ was tingling but he didn't yet know why...

He entered the dappled shade-light pattern of the forest, feeling refreshed to be back in nature's changing, shifting, untrimmed world. He tied the sleeping-net between two thick oak branches, nearly twenty feet above the grassy ground below. He settled into the net, letting the softly whispering dryads whisper him to sleep...

He was in a dream. He just knew it. For his surrounds were perfect, from each graceful branch to the cloudless sable sky above. Orion clambered from the netting, very awkwardly to say the least, and descended to the ground. The only thing missing from the beautiful night scene was the marble orb of the sky. However as soon as he noticed the absence, it was if a curtain had parted and it hung there as always. Out of the corner of his eye Orion noticed movement and automatically swiveled to the source. It was a silvery doe, easily as big as he. The doe easily was a little below his chest at the shoulder. It's eyes were the color of dark shady forest pools and he felt them lock onto him. He stretched out his hand and laid it on the doe's brow.

_Go to the west, find the gate. _Orion recoiled from the presence that had entered his head, a cool subtle feeling.

_The Ancient Fathers prison, you seek. One for three, not equal._

And with that the doe turned round and broke into a trot into the forest. "Wait! What Ancient Father?" Orion cried out at the doe as he began to chase after the silvery creature. He hurtled past a massive oak, expecting to see the doe, but instead tumbled into a massive chasm. He felt hot air slap his face as he fell. And fell. As he continued his downward exodus, screams and howls crashed against his ears, and hot flames seared past him a time or two. Finally his journey ended, with him slamming against a heavy bronze door embedded into the rock at his feet. Through a small, barred slit in the door he could make out a terrifying black temple like structure that sat upon a lake of lava. His view was cut off however, when a huge reptilian eye the size of a car hood moved into the line of sight. A thunderous roar erupted from somewhere behind the door and searing light like a thousand torches blinded him. He felt sinewy hands gripping him, ripping at his clothes, tearing into his skin...

And shaking him awake.

He was back in the leafy kingdom of the forest, with a sick feeling in his stomach reminiscent of being kicked in the gut. the hands shaking him awake belonged to Brian, the wounded Ares warrior. Brian was breathing heavily, and had to lean back against the trunk of the trunk before speaking .

"Chiron wanted me to find you."*deep breath* "Didn't think you'd up a dang tree." His face was flushed but, he was beginning to notice the marvelous view from the height they were at. He settled unto a thick limb and leaned against the thick trunk. "So Trinian. Who are you going to take with you on this quest thing?"

Orion knew the old tradition, three to a quest, even though in his official time the divisions between the cities and territories was enough so very few trios actually stayed together throughout a quest. Or in the case of his old friend Zoë, one of the demigods would take the credit and shunt all the others out of the limelight. Better to go it alone he had always felt. _Until you met them. _Orion's head throbbed with pain, the random flashbacks of memory starting to frustrating him like meat on a string placed in front of a cat.

"Yo Trin? You still here?" Brian nudged him with his elbow.

"Yeah. And I'll probably just go it alone Brian."

His mouth twisted angrily. "That's really stupid you know. I've heard you have major skills, but it doesn't matter, you're just going to get yourself killed. As if we need more dead demigods."

Brian frowned for a brief second but quietly muttered, "However...It is your decision..."

Orion had followed Brian back to the Big House, and was now standing next to Chiron discussing the most under prepared for quest of the last three millennium. The scenery was still obstinate in it's pursuit of looking full of beauty and life, in fact the traces of death and flame were rapidly vanishing. Orion glanced at the Golden Fleece, feeling it's slow ebbing tide of energy slowly mend and replenish. It shimmered softly, casting disco dots of light upon the tree and ground. Peleus had suffered injuries and was currently sleeping off the battle in a cave in the nearby hillside. After he had been fortified with a heavy portion of the Bar-B-Q, of course.

"Of all the foolish personal ideals you developed this must be the most foolish. You insist upon going alone still?"

Orion nodded, the ideals borders in his head quite clear. His stupid prophecy, so no one else was going to die. Chiron sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a frustrated way. However he did reach beside him and grab a backpack, filled of supplies. "I've got ambrosia and a flask of nectar in here, along with the current mortal money. And of course, some golden drachmas of Olympus." He concluded while producing a leather pouch of jangling coins.

"Thank you. I've got my bow, knife, and sword. For me, plenty enough to survive for weeks without contact with anyone else." He shouldered the pack, and ran a quick check over his arsenal of weapons. All was in order, all was in perfect condition. He had told Chiron about the dream all ready, but his old mentor's lips were sealed on who the Ancient father is.

He was ready.

He strode off the porch, feeling an odd finality in the act. Several campers raised their hand in greeting as he passed. At the border, Brian was waiting.

"Still going it alone, huh? Well in that case take this." Brian handed him a pocketknife with a deep red wood handle and gleaming bronze blade. At the base of the blade were a series of ridges, used to flip it out Orion guessed. Brian gestured to these. "Stroke them three times if you need any help."

"What kind of...help?" The hunter questioned curiously. "You'll see!" Brian said while in the action of rushing to supper.

And Orion was alone at the border, next to the massive trunk of that matriarch of trees, of this hill. He ran his hand over the rough bark of the tree. He almost thought he felt a slight little pulse almost a heartbeat. Another glance at the tree showed more of its past. Midway down the trunk was a deep ragged scar of twisted bark, and little to the side of that was a burn mark. A bird fluttered above in the higher reaches, twittering happily. He smiled briefly then turned his feet away from the tree, the bird, the camp.

The hardest path was never the one that didn't give rewards. So he better get a dragon's hoard worth of answers.


	8. The Hunt Begins

The Hunter

**Wow I'm proud of my self. I'm starting a new chapter less than twenty four hours after posting the last one! On with the Story! I Finally managed to get all of the characters out of my AN space. **

**Thalia:No you didn't. -ZAP- **

Percy stirred in his sleep, pleasantly enjoy his night's sweet dreams. Literally. For one reason or another he was dreaming of drowning in chocolate. But seeing as how drowning was an incapability of the Sea God's kin, he was in pure heaven. He was gulping down the stuff like it was ...er, candy. Suddenly a licorice stick poked him in the forehead as it floated by, and he eagerly swam after it his mouth opened wide.

Then he gagged as he came to consciousness and realized the licorice was actually Chiron's finger, with which he had been trying to get him awake. Chiron arced an eyebrow and reclaimed his finger, causally wiping the saliva on Percy's bed. "I really should have asked Annabeth to wake you."

Percy slide out of his bunk, smiling ruefully. "Sorry Chiron. Bit of a weird dream was in the process." Percy then realized he was in his clothes and armor still, having collapsed in his bed after the meeting. He quickly shucked off the armor.

Chiron gestured for Percy to follow him outside as he used his arms to wheel him toward the door. Shaking his head, Percy followed him out. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

Chiron laughed quietly. "Percy, I stopped letting things get lived down two millennium ago."

"But anyway. I assume you have encountered the demigod that wandered through here for the last two days, Trinian?"

"Well yeah, I guess you could count swinging swords at each other as meeting. What about him?"

Chiron's face settled into stony determined expression. "He left today on his quest. But know that he is gone, I feel an obligation to reveal his...true identity. He is Orion."

"Uh..Whoa." Percy was a little confused though. "Wait didn't he die like three thousands years ago and get put into the stars?"

"Yes. But there's one more thing, Perseus. Orion is your brother."

The said demigod, had been traveling ever since leaving camp. Staying in the bushes and trees, as for the last nine hours of travel, he had realized how much of this area seemed to be completely urban, covered in stone. Luckily he had just found a stretch of trees that were more to his element, which he had used for the last hour as he jogged through greenery. And more recently he had circled around and discovered footprint in a soft bank of mud from a drain pipe. The path they made was rather meandering, but still relative easy to follow. Now he crouched next to a bush with a strung bow and an arrow ready. The tracks had lead him to this clearing, from which now he could hear muttering voices. _But wait...didn't he recognize...!_

He stepped into the clearing, into the opening. "Chiron doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Kimberely and Tristan turned around quickly, a little surprised he'd guess, and looked at each other. "Well...not exactly." Kimberely said hesitantly. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"When we found out from Brian you had ran off on your lonesome, we decided that Chiron probably would agree with us on this."

"True." Orion replied a little resentfully.

"Besides did you really think you could do this by yourself?" Kimberely demanded. He scowled, feeling as if they doubted him. _But to them you're just another demigod. Not Orion. _

"And so we're clear...in no instant ever, are me and Kimberely the sidekicks in this."

Orion laughed. "Of course not."

Twenty minutes later, they knew all he knew. Mostly. He had filled them in on the dream and the prophecy. The were rather disturbed, much like himself, by both messages. Both of his new found comrades also said one thing. If he was going to try to hide out away from urban areas, it would take up to three times longer. So it was decided that maybe Tristan should lead them across the continent seeing as how him and Kimberely didn't really know their way. That was strange, that Kimberely didn't know her way around her own country. But from what Tristan had told him America was easily a hundred times bigger than his homeland. That aside though, she should know a little bit more than he did at least. However as she admitted that it was best if Tristan lead, He felt as if a mental wall went up around her. Tristan was open on why he knew so much.

"I grew up in South Carolina, up in Spartanburg-" Kimberely burst out laughing. And Tristan gave her a pointed look that said anything but _ha-ha_.

"But come on! Spartanburg, demigods...Er, OK I'll be quiet now."

"As I was saying, I grew up in Spartanburg, where my mom was a car mechanic. When I was around eight, a monster came into the disguised as a regular dude. We almost died, and the shop blew up. After that we never stayed in one place for more than five months..." Tristan's face looked like a piece of granite roughly cut from it's mountain home. Then he shook his head and pulled out a granola bar, munching on it mournfully.

"Well. Shouldn't we get on the move?" Kimberely stood as she queried, and Orion and Trinian followed suit. He could still feel the mental walls up around Kimberely. Tristan pulled out a small bronze compass from his pocket. At least it looked like just a compass. Then a small bronze microphone came from the casing. "OK where do we need to head to, Trinian? This little marvel can point us toward anywhere or anyone."

He hesitated. "We don't know where this Ancient Father is so...Let's try to find the drakants. Find the servants, find the master."

"Alright. Bella, search for drakants please."

"Don't call me Bella!" Orion looked around confused, not sure who the heck Tristan was talking to. Tristan just sighed heavily and continued talking to the mysterious 'Bella'. Kimberely was also looking around in clear confusion

"Fine, Bellatrix, please point us toward the drakants."

Finally he spotted the a face on the glass of the compass, a woman with black messy hair that curled in an erratic, chaotic, fashion. She had high, prominent cheekbones and condescendingly agreed to follow his request. The face disappeared and the compass needle spun around to the northwest. "Took enough effort." Tristan grumbled angrily as he clipped it to his belt using a recently appeared clip attachment.. Kimberely and Orion exchanged a glance, before Kimberely tentatively asked, "Um, Tristan who in Hades...or what, was that?"

"I have a name you know!" The compass shrieked at her.

"She, is my dad's hurried attempt at remembering my twelve birthday." He thumped the compass to quiet Bellatrix's continued shrieking. "Unfortunately, like I said, it was hurried."

"Great. Our not being lost depends on a little drama queen called Bellatrix." Kimberely said a little skeptically.

"Actually she works rather well...most the time." Orion absolutely loved that bit about 'most of the time'. Tristan continued. "Well...Come on!" He headed off, following mad little Bella's directions. Kimberley and Orion shared an apprehensive glance before following.

_Unknown location,Same time._

A group of the monsters known as drakants were crowded together inside a dark damp room light by a single depressed candle in the depths of a large and equally dark building. Their appearance was that of nightmares, straight from horrors stories like Dracula and Frankenstein. Unless you were a demigod. Then they might as well have been dogs for all the surprise you show. None the less, the scaly creatures would scare the normal demigod at first glance. From the playing card size scales that armor their backs and arms, the variety of cruel, crushing weapons they wield, they aren't fairy tales for sure. Their faces featured high brows, with wide searching eyes below a crown of spikes. These spikes continue down the back, making attacking from front _or _back difficult. The squad of them, roughly a dozen give or take a few, were quickly growing impatient. Waiting is not exactly any monster's – or demigod for that matter- strong point.

A lesser drakant hissed angrily. "Whattt is taaaking the prince so long?"

Another laughed roughly, a sound equivalent to a pound of rocks put into and snow cone machine. "He is no Prince! Heee is nottthing but a brat with a handddful of power."

"Shut it, the both of you!" A imposing drakant that stood at least half a foot taller than either of the two reprimanded the squabbling pair. "Heeee is a Prrrrince by alll right. But that doesn't mean hhheee will always be the master of ussssss!"

"Really? Is that so Drasu?" A glint of yellow gleamed from the doorway. The drakants stiffened, all subconsciously moving away from Drasu. Out of the range of fire. The Prince was not as formidable as his father, but none wanted to attract unnecessary attention. The armored figure strode into the room, the dim light glinting coldly off the bronze armor. A bough of flames decorated the breastplate. A helm covered most of his head, a beautiful work of art in a way. The narrow slits of eyes showed an occasional glint of amber eyes. Drasu briefly raised his club of bronze studded with dragon teeth as if expecting a fight. How ever he quickly lowered both it and his head, the universal symbol for submission. The warrior nodded, before whipping his hand up to the monster's face. A sear of flame danced across his skin as he slapped the monster, creating a painful and lasting reminder to remember who was the dominant here. Drasu shrieked and fell to his knees.

The warrior ignored him and addressed the others. "You have a new prey."

"Bring him to me."

**So this was a lot shorter than usual of late, I know. But hopefully good. I know how you scan tell me! The magical review button! Taa-daa! Until next time!**


	9. Capture?

The Hunter

**And again a early start on a chappie! Ha-ha. Well Hopefully this chappie will be a little longer than the last one, seeing as how the last one was around a thousand words below average! Hmph. Well I Guess the only thing left is **

**Percy: On**

**Thalia: The**

**Nico: Story!**

**Percy: Wait...where's Rachael?**

**Annabeth: Oh, still strung up on the mortal huh?**

**Rachael: With...opps.**

Orion and Kimberely were still following Tristan, who was still following mad little Bella. Although Tristan had repeatedly assured Kimberely of Bella's ability, both she and Orion remained uneasy. As they really had no clue where to go however, the maniac compass was their best chance. She had led them for the remainder of the day, through brush and briar. Tristan had asked her to lead them to a nearby bus stop, reasoning that motors last longer than "organic lifeforms" as he put it. Orion guessed that these "buses" must be something like a chariot for hire, something that is used to shuttle people from place to place. They were still following his stretch of woodland, all though the gaps between the trunks became more and more frequent. They slowly made the transition from ancient giants to middle aged saplings that were slowly working the land into a leafy kingdom of their own.

And abruptly their realm ended in the cold, gray stone that Tristan called concrete.

A small little stream of it flowed at their feet, a short medium between the two worlds, before the black, tarry, river of frozen stone called asphalt began. Another ribbon of concrete accented the far side. And on the roads channel zoomed gleaming metal contraptions that had evolved from the chariot of his time. A dismal little hut of of clear material, with a matching dismal little bench was their destination.

As soon as they arrived, Bella's slightly metallic and hugely maniacal voice chirped from Tristan's coat pocket. "_We're here!" _No one replied to her as they approached the bus stop. The compass's tinny voice came again, and Orion could tell she was pouting inside Tristan's pocket. "Oh come on! No '_Thank You Bellatrix! We are eternally in your gratitude!'?"_

"I might want to talk to her more if she had shut up some on the way here..." Kimberely muttered to him. Orion smiled sympathetically. Tristan settled on the empty bench, with Kimberely following suit.

"So...what are we doing here exactly, Tristan?" Orion settled against the wall as he queried.

Tristan crossed his arms and let his head fall unto his chest. "Now? We wait fifteen minutes for the next bus to come our way. Then we'll take it west."

"Simple enough I guess."

And so after a tedious and annoying wait, punctuated by by light sprinkling rain that drummed furiously upon the sad lil' hut, a gleaming silver monstrosity pulled up. It was huge and breathing heavily as far a he could tell. And the flashback started... _The creature was a beast like no other. His new found companions had come onto it unknowingly. It however seemed to know that they were there, had huddled in the brush silently for it's size. Most of the troop were thrown to the ground, all but it's leader was still standing – barely. The leader stood toe to toe with the creature, somehow facing it even with her bow knocked out of her hands. It took a loud addible sniff, and with a ferocious growl swept her backwards, flying into a tree. It was then that he ran out and began his campaign against the beast. It went down, finally. Ignoring any prizes of war he might be given, he immediately ran to the leader. __He __rolled her over and with a shock realized -_

Tristan punched him in the arm. "Hey you have any change? I'm short a little for all three of us."

Orion felt drained from the trip down memory lane, his brain was pounding against his skull's containing walls. He wearily shook his head, knowing that he did have any money of any sort. Kimberely however, scowled and pulled out a thick stack of green paper. Tristan's expression upon seeing the stack told him two things; this was a lot of money and Kimberely had never mentioned such riches to Tristan. She tugged one green slip of paper from the stack and held it in front of Tristan. He reached out to take the bill and whistled. "How many Washingtons and Benjamins do you have there Kimberely?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she replaced the wad in her bag. "Too many if you ask me."

Tristan climbed into the contraption, the 'bus', and they followed. Inside the cramped space was a long row of seats of ripped seating and a bad odors. The driver's triple chins wobbled – or nodded perhaps- as they passed his too small seat for his too large body. A few sullen commuters eyed them lazily before turning back to their books, papers, and phones or etc. They sat down at the very back where they might have some privacy. And as they had the choice of the back row, both Tristan and Kimberely claimed a window seat. Orion took his bow and quiver off and laid across two seats with his legs spanning the aisle and his pack for a pillow, deciding to sleep through the ride upon the beastly contraption.

He stared at the ceiling above him, but only vaguely saw the white paint that was peeling away. He heard Tristan mutter as his companion vaguely stared out the window. "Yep metro transportation's finest."

The hunter let his mind close, physically and mentally. He retreated into himself. His final refuge he remembered thinking of it at times of strife where he wasn't fighting. Behind him he heard a annoying little _scritch-scratch _like a claw on stone. The sound _scritched_ it's way inside him and he dozed off into his mind and he ended up in the shadowy land of dreams and memories.

The drakant squad lay in the brush of a wood, carefully concealed. Their scaly gray hide was camouflaged with the local flora, mud, and in one case some littering. Actually the litter was not supposed to be a disguise, but if it helped, great. The lesser drakant with the be-junked mantle wasn't going to get Drasu to notice him though. The Drakant commander was heavily scarred, his face was a maze of burn scars, a mottled mess of angry red and black splotches. His facial scales were constantly molting, leaving his crest the only protection that existed around his tender mouth and eyes.

However the burn marks weren't the only angry thing. The commander hadn't let up on his kindred, hadn't given them a rest in the entire journey east. Questions were met with a stiff left hook. Or a hard clubbing to the upper arm or leg. Scabs of dried blood and newly formed scars dotted the troops. The Prince was cruel about discipline, but you couldn't deny the effect of his discipline.

The commander in question was still seething. His scarred face attracted revulsion from every kin-man he encountered. The chances were slim of him landing a mate, so he'd settled for becoming a prominent commander. He'd have to win the "Prince's" favor. The best way to do that was to find that demigod. He would slowly rise up in the ranks of his kin-men til he was the right hand man of the Prince. Then he'd strike. He tongued one of his sharp canines with pleasure at the thought of sinking them in the soft white neck flesh of the Prince.

It'd all begin with this capture.

He carefully reached behind his head, into the mesh of spikes and extracted a handful of the barbs from the surrounding scales. These almost nail like structures were sharp slivers of bone that regrew remarkably fast, and were handy for many such a job as this. An approaching rumble in the air sent a throb into his mind but the air also carried the scent he needed. It was the sent of the ages, of bronze arrows, of the demigod. The commander snarled twice. His troop, recognizing the signal for readying themselves, perked up beneath their camouflage. The drakant idly fingered the sharp tip of one of the detached bone spurs. Then with practiced ease of a thousand years of hunting demigods, he sent the slivers into the huge rubber paw of the bus.

Orion awoke with a jolt, as a screeching cacophony battered his ears, intermixed with shrill screams of business people unaccustomed to such. The bus, groaned and shrieked, spinning on the asphalt wildly. The metallic contraption and it's occupants was quickly spiraled out of control of any mortal powers. In the midst of this chaos, Orion surged to his feet, his warrior's sense prickling while he clung to a pole in an attempt to remain upright. Trinian was doing much the same in his own position.

With a jarring crash of metal, the bus's momentum stopped abruptly. The sudden reversal from chaos to calm sent Orion crashing back onto his seat. At the front of the bus, the commuters were frantically trying to escape the death trap that had been their morning route. Trinian groaned as he sat up from the floor where he fell. Orion sent him a glare. "Yes, motors last longer, until they screw up!"

Trinian got to his feet, still mumbling about organic life forms, then stopped to look around. "Wait, where's Kimberely?"

"Here!" Came a muffled cry from.. . Under a seat? Orion kneeled down on the floor of the bus and found Kimberely squashed under the seat next to a wheel. She crawled up and bounced to her feet, grabbing her bag as she did. "Last time I sleep on a bus..."She muttered irritably. They followed their companion out the bus into a now pouring rain, trying to stand stoically while shivering slightly from the surprisingly chilly rain. A feeling of impending violence and hatred born of innate instincts swarmed Orion's mind. He grimaced, eyes clenching tightly closed.

He felt arms grab at him, pulling him away from the bus. He blindly stumbled along, before the mind numbing effect wore off and he open his sight to the world once again. The trio was stumbling along to the roadside, into the leafy kingdom returning. They hurried in the shelter out the rain.

"Okay...so why'd we leave the bus? Thought we were taking it west far as we could?" Tristan asked the very query on Orion mind. Though in all honesty he preferred being away from the bus, it might have been the fastest way west.

Kimberely was glancing out into the increasing downpour, scanning the immediate area intently. "The tire, it punctured by these weird spike things... I had a feeling they were monster work." As both her companions scrunched their brows in thought, she bit her lip. "Well, I don't know..."

"Might as well wait out the storm here." Orion interjected. Tristan nodded and settled against a tree trunk, comfortably reminded of the woods at camp. Leaning against a trunk, Orion pulled out his bow and arrows, checking flecking and tips for anything to hinder their capability on the battle field. Finding a dull tip, he pulled a delicate instrument from his bag, a piece of glimmering crystal, fabulously unbreakable, that he used to sharpen the tip to perfection reminiscent that of a diving hawks talons. In all the centuries of using the marvelous object, it had not dulled, nor broke. Instead it had continuously scraped bronze that had been wore done by it's bloody work back into a state of newly forged sharpness. Up slowly, down quickly, he moved the gem's edge over the arrowhead, once finished with once side moving to the other side of the point. Kimberely was still standing sentinel for them, still uneasy with their surroundings.

Suddenly a pair of arms grasped Orion from behind, one dirty hand clamped over his mouth, another wrapped around his throat. He felt himself being dragged back, and squirmed and jerked at his aggressor, who he now realized was none other than the very monsters they had been tracking. He realized he retained the sharpening stone, on an impulse he jerked his arm, sending the gem into the drakants arm. With a drawn out snarl of pain, the scaled monster released his hold for just a second, and Orion leaped up and drew his sword. The grip rested comfortably in his palm, tip down and poised for an upwards cut into the neck. By now Kimberely and Tristan were at his side, Kimberely holding her two handed sword confidently,and Tristan's hand tensedaround the handle of a double-head ax.

However, their foes had apparently disappeared, for nothing but a stand of brush and and silence greeted them. Cautiously, he stepped forward to the swathe of leaves, peering into the dark recesses inside. There was nothing there. He scowled, hating losing the hunt, and stood and turned around.

"It disappeared-_Ne ton kuna! _Behind you!" As he had turned around his eyes had happened upon a flicker of movement and now he could fully make out the drakants to go with that flicker. Tristan was closer to him, fortunately for him. However Kimberely was farther back, one drakant screeched and slammed a club into her head. His companion crumpled, sword and body falling limply to the forest floor.

Tristan leashed a full throat yell and charged the group, dispatching the one still leaning over Kimberely into sand with a backhand slash of his ax as he ran. Trinian didn't follow his companion immediately though, dropping back and glancing to their back and side for more enemies. Confident in their enemies being just in front. Then he dived into the battle, slashing all the way. One drakant suddenly popped up from a bush, a bronze instrument somewhat akin to a mace and an ax combined gripped in a clawed hand. He swung this toward Orion's head, but the experienced demigod ducked under the novice blow. The drakant followed his momentum from the blow, thinking to turn around and try again at the warrior. However, the outstretched foot of Orion reduced his determined charge into perilous tumble. With a quick slash, he became just spare sand castle parts. A comrade of the fallen monster began to edge around him, wanting to end this before they weaken much more.

Orion made a show of straightening back up and then doubling up, as if an injury had pained him. In doing so he caught a glimpse of the drakant, whom he had seen sneaking behind him. He swiveled quickly, and leaped, sword tip leading the lunge. It prodded the chest of the monster and continued through. His gaze locked onto that of the drakant, and together they fell to the ground, with only Orion returning to his feet.

Drasu surveyed the skirmish with a practiced and experienced eye, the eye of a commander. Of course, even a lesser drakant could have seen that these two outmatched his forces. To stay and fight would be ridiculous, not to mention stupid. Then the commander's eye landed upon the body of the fallen human. This group was close knit, and cared for each other. Of course that was humans in generally, putting friends over the whole. But now, he would use that against them.

Quietly, he signaled two of his drakants not in the fighting to go out and recover the body.


End file.
